Perfect Reality
by Echo547
Summary: A new threat arrives. In a package containing a cute girl, 2 pretty boys and 1 hot guy. So it seems Resenkreuz and SS isn't totally trashed and they have sent their one and final team, Authentique. How will Weiss and Schwarz, who by the way are now so tot
1. Chapter 1 Perfect reality?

Perfect Reality

* * *

"I'm bored…" – click.

"Isn't there anything to do around here?" – click.

"I'm dying of boredom," – click.

"Stop that or you'll kill it," stated Crawford plain.

Ignoring the order, Schuldich replied, "we kill hundreds –even thousands- of people a year, and you mind me killing a stupid TV? You seriously need to get your priorities checked Brad"

Silence.

Click. Click. Click. – The poor TV.

Silence, still.

Tick. Tick. Tick. – The poor keyboard.

As you guessed, more silence.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to take that back." Threaten Crawford in a somewhat smooth tone.

_Now this is interesting_ – thought Schuldich. He rolled on his back off the outrageously bright orange sofa.

"Or?" he tempted.

"Don't play games Schuldich… I insist you take back what you have just said." Came the reply.

"Which one? Killing the TV? Us killing thousands of people?" probed Schuldich further.

_This is way better than some stupid dramas they show on TV… _- laughed Schuldich, mentally.

_You know which one…_ - interrupted Crawford's reply.

_Oh… You mean the Brad?_ – replied Schuldich, now standing right in front of Crawford's office desk.

Tick. Tick. Tick. – The poor keyboard.

Knock, knock, knock. – The poor door.

Nagi poked his head in through the door and noticed the tensed atmosphere almost too quickly.

"Is this… A bad time?" he asked.

"No… Not at all, kitty…" smiled Schuldich, "we were just discussing about TVs and people and kills… And oh, of course, Brad. Why? Did you want something?"

Nagi doesn't need to be told twice, his eyes widen and his mouth gapped open for a second before he regains his composure. "You know what? I forgot what I came here for… Sayonara! Don't wait up for me tonight… I'm just going to be over at Tot's-"

_- Or even Omi's place is better than here tonight…_ - thought Nagi, which obviously was overheard by Schuldich- "So if you need me, very sorry, I won't be home!"

"Aww… Isn't that a pity… You'll miss a great show tonight!" pouted Schuldich mockingly, his eyes and Crawford's locked in sinister gazes.

"That's okay! You enjoy it!" laughed Nagi nervously, bolting out of the office. Followed by a few 'clicks' and Schuldich knows Nagi has taken a scowling Farfie with him.

After a series of 'Aargh! Leggo! Leggo!', 'trust me on this one' and a 'slam' on the front door, Schuldich realized he was left alone with an angry Crawford.

_Hmmm… Suits me just fine… _- declared Schuldich.

And with a touch of pure intelligence, Schuldich stole a thought of Crawford declaring his mood too.

Dark… Fire… Torture…- Gulp. _Scary…_ thought Schuldich.

"Schu, schu, schu… How many times must I discipline you…" sighed Crawford, taking off his glasses.

Schuldich backed to the door. His fingers reaching for the knob.

_If he's going to kill me, I'll have a chance if I get a head start_ – screamed Schuldich's head.

Twist.

The door didn't budge.

Panic swept over Schuldich for the first time in his life. Well actually, for the fifth or sixth time in his life. The first one was when his teacher threatens to throw him off the window out of a six storey high building. The second one was when the agents of Rosenkreuz snatched him away from his life. The third time was when Crawford first 'disciplined' him. And the rest follows every time he irritated Crawford big time. Usually though, Schuldich knows his limit. But he _was_ really bored. Maybe he _did_ went a bit far this time. But hey, he doesn't complain when the rest of the team calls him 'Schu baby' or whatever pops in their mind.

Schuldich spun around and started yanking the door knob.

_How can I be locked inside?_ He thought in a distress stage.

"Its computer activated Schu… Ever since you broke it last month, I installed a computer activation lock on it. You see, I decided that _will_ be the last time you destroy anything resting in _my_ office," explained Crawford, advancing towards Schuldich.

_Hell._ –screamed Schuldich.

_Hell is right Schuldich… Hell is right._ –taunted Crawford, entering Schuldich's mind without permission.

"GYAA!"

The night howled, indicating what a long night it was going to be.

What happened? Use your imagination!

-Three days later-

_Weiss' Florist Van._

"You're still here?" whispered Aya (Ran).

"I told you, I'm in physical pain…" groaned Schuldich, lying on his stomach.

"Hey, _I'm_ the one who was _stabbed_ by some stupid kid in a foreign country… (This was from Gluhen by the way)" replied Aya, holding his stomach in one hand and watering the plants with the other.

"That was a week ago." Spat Schuldich. Resting his head on the pillow.

"Hey, I almost bleed to death…" contradicted Aya.

"Alright, alright… Aya was stabbed; Schuldich was harassed, er, in a dangerous part of his body… You're tide, okay?" sighed Yohji, snatching away the over-watered plant from Aya.

"Was he really that hard on you, Schuldich-san?" asked innocent Omi, "what exactly _did_ he do?"

"I don't think it's appropriate for you, little kitten…" Nagi whispered into Omi's ear.

"Oh… And _that's_ appropriate?" mocked Ken, who just entered with a big pot of plant, "and by the way, just so you know, farfarello's harassing our customers again. Make him stop."

Nagi was oblivious to the world, listening to Omi's little lessons on growing plants. Aya was to busy smoothing the plant he got from Aya, his sister. And Yohji was to ignorant, comforting Schuldich.

_Sigh_… _Seriously, do I have to do everything around here? – _thought Ken in an exasperated sigh.

"Farfa-" Ken started, then he stopped when he saw Manx, Birman, Rex and Crawford approaching the van.

"Erm… Aya? How long has it been since we last saw Manx, Birman or Rex? With Crawford in addition?" Ken asked in an intimidated voice.

"Hmm, let's see… Never." Replied Aya short and irritated.

"Well, here's the first," answered Ken back.

That caught everyone's (who's in the van) attention. Their eyes turned to the opened door and caught glimpse of the quartet walking towards the van.

Manx stepped in. Followed by Crawford who in turn was followed by Birman and Rex.

Resting Schuldich caught their attention first. Manx furrowed her tattooed brows in confusion. Birman, glancing on Crawford, who was displaying a series of amused looks, quickly caught on the situation. While Rex after a quick scan, hovering on Schuldich for a moment, decided to just leave the 'youngsters' to their own amusements.

"May I ask you something, Mr. Schuldich?" asked Crawford.

Schuldich scowled and grunted in various foreign languages and muffled out a 'yeah'.

"What are you doing?" asked Crawford again, without really waiting for an answer.

Schuldich gave him a death glare, "is that some kind of a trick question?"

"Manners Schuldich, manners, or do you want to be disciplined again… So soon? Or is it safe to say you're getting addicted to it?" came the threatening statement.

"Couldn't be harsher…" said Schuldich sarcastically.

"So you want me to?" replied Crawford, who is now inches away from Schuldich.

"You dare to do that, I'm going to demolish your office." Threaten Schuldich.

"Sure, along with your sofa and TV and your precious Playstation 2… how perfect," smiled Crawford, giving a scowling Schuldich a brief soft kiss.

"Gyaa…" squealed Omi.

"It's a western tradition, little Nagi's kitty…" explained Crawford.

"Oh… Wait… What did you just call me, Crawford-san?" inquired Omi.

"Hmm," came the smiled reply.

"Weiss, Schwarz…" started Manx.

All heads turned to her and she continued, "We have a _big_ problem…"

Beside her, Birman and Rex nodded.

* * *

Chapter one is done! Kind of cute if you ask me! XD Please comment! Or I won't be able to have the motivation to write on! XP Hope to see you soon-Tess 


	2. Chapter 2 Here Comes Authentique

Chapter 2 – Here Comes; Authentique

* * *

"So those old guys are still alive after all, huh?" commented Ken, pulling Farfarello into his straight jacket.

"Well, what do you expect? They must've spent 100 years or so to reach that kind of level… Beside…-" Schuldich whispered, "there were lots of rumors about those 'old guys'… I heard they were immortal or something…"

Crawford inhaled and exhaled deeply before closing the van's door. After motioning for Nagi to seal the windows he calmly took a seat beside Schuldich and stared across at Manx. All eyes were on Crawford. Then all eyes shifted to Manx. Then back to Crawford and back to Manx…-

"Ugh… Just say it if you know something, It really gives me headache to try to get to your head, Crawford," spat Schuldig, rubbing his temples.

Crawford shifted and laughed, "like the ones you get when you think to hard?" Schuldich stared at Crawford and sent him a mental jab.

"Half. Half-immortal," corrected Manx impatiently, tapping on the island, "the three leaders of SS plus the four heads of Rosenkreuz… seven of them in total. So far, no names whatsoever have been able to be extracted by Kritiker… We even lost 74 agents in pursuit."

At this, Nagi's head lit up from Omi's neck, who was busy clicking away at his computer trying to dig up information on the seven leaders. "But, WE are their killing machine… Those leaders don't dirty their hands for small flies…"

"Sakura did said she saw something…" joined Aya, who, at last, gave up on trying to get his plant back from Yohji, "four kids… Or teens, or something, in liquid tubes… Like the one they had for Masafumi… any info on that?"

Crawford moved to the counter and started pouring coffee.

The coffee filled the cup and soon it started overflowing. Schuldich tilted his head to one side and approached him.

_What do you see?_ – He whispered.

Crawford's head snapped up uniformed with his hand the moment he heard Schuldich inside his head.

"Four kids, teens, or something…-" Crawford started then paused, sensing a feel of deja-vu of what Aya just said.

"1 in his late-teens, two pretty boys and a spoilt-looking girl with wine red hair," continued Aya.

Crawford nodded, "they'll be here in 5-10 minutes. It seems, their sole target is Manx."

It made immediate sense to everyone in the van, except Farfarello, who didn't really care. These 'four kids, or teens, or something' were obviously related to either SS or Rosekreuz or even both. Obviously, they've been the ones doing the killing and keeping all threats out of the elders' way. And Manx, must've been listed in their list 'cause she's the biggest connection in Kritiker right now. Yohji sighed and gave Aya'a plants back to its red-headed owner.

"You better hide that, or we might have to bury it in 15-20 minutes," the blond joked. Aya sent daggers at him.

Unfortunately, the fun didn't last long. After a few minutes of clearing up, Ken started the engine to the van and strated driving towards an alley. The van was driven steadily until all of a sudden… -

Screech! – off went the poor van.

"What was that?" squeeked Ken who felt himself being tossed like a salad in the driver's seat.

"Sheesh, you brain must be really puny… What else can that be?" mocked Schuldich who were snuggled against the counter comfortably, courtesy to Crawford and his handy-dandy visions.

However, the attack that came next caught everyone's –including Crawford and Farfarello this time- attention.

The van experienced a loud thud. Followed by another screeching sound. But not from the wheels this time. It came from the roof of the car. All heads looked up on first instict – including Ken, the driver! – and saw a laser line cutting through the material.

The van took a sharp unnatural turn as Ken got distracted.

"Keep your eyes on the wheel! Farf, cover Ken!" instructed Aya, who obviously forgot that Farfarello was in his straight jacket without a visible weapon anywhere near him!

"Manx, they're after you, it'll safe us the trouble if you stay out of sight for the moment!" continued Aya, instructing away.

Perhaps it was due to the pressing circumstances that got everyone –except for Crawford who was loading his gun- to stop thinking and just do whatever Aya told them. Manx obediently slipped into a large chiller box and Birman locked it. Let us just not think about how she is going to survive there in less than 5 degrees celcius.

Screech… – the laser went steadily through the van's top.

"Schuldich?" inquired Crawford.

"It's our four alright. It's one of the pretty boys cutting with a laser gun… The other boy is attaching himself to the door… I can't really figure out what he's doing though, I can only hear his activities from his friends… I think he might be a strong-minded one, Crawford." Came the answer.

"What about the other two?" Crawford asked again, getting himself ready to be attacked.

"The girl felt weak… She might be the easiest. The last one… I think he's the leader… I'm getting some codes… Ugh…-" Schuldich breathed, inhaling rapidly, "CyberEx… Mime… 'Boss'? That was either a code or a nickname… And… 'Xian'? That's chinese, I think… I can't make it out… Lot's of other languages have that same phrase you know…"

"Yeah, uh, fighting now, education later?" squeeked Omi, shoving the little brown cat into the dust bin, due to the lack of hiding spot. The cat meowed in protest as Omi forced it to fit into the small dust bin that was full of Rose's thorns. The poor kitty.

Clang! – the sound of metal hit the carperted floor of the van rang through the entire van.

A pretty boy jumped in first. His hair was blond and mildly spiked and he was dressed in a weird symbolic white pants and vest. He had a grey shade on and his eyes were piercing blue.

_A bit typical teen don't you think?_ – sent Schuldich to everyone, including Manx who couldn't really see a thing from inside the box.

A mix of Crawford and Aya looking guy in a white suit and a pretty boy in black-and-white striped long sleeve and black pants came down next. One looking very proud and arrogant and the other one smiling up to his ears respectively.

_Weird combination… I mean a mime and a businessman? Plus a computer addicted-looking teen? Don't you find that odd?_ – commented Schuldich again.

_Right, and a businessman, a kid in a uniform, a madman in a straight jacket and a loud green-suited guy isn't a weird combination? Cat calling the pottle black…_ - snorted Ken.

_Pot. Pot calling the cattle black idiot_ – snapped Schuldich, feeling for the first time in his life, he was able to correct someone like Nagi always does to him.

_Oh how shock they'll get when they actually find out I'm a Harvard graduate_ – snickered Schuldich exclusively to Crawford.

The last one was a girl. All, well, most eyes settled on her grand entrance as the long-awaited little girl jumped in with grace that spells poise, wit, elegance yet childishness. A striking wine red-headed girl with black sleeveless top and a matching black skirt with a white cross in the middle.

She disappeared from most eyes the minute she landed. Only Schuldich was able to follow her movement. She moved at top speed around the van and stopped in front of Crawford.

Smooch –

Schuldich felt a red alert going off in his head as he saw what the others witness too. A kiss. The little, fifteen something more or less years old girl kissed Crawford. HIS Crawford. She whispered something to him which Schuldich couldn't pick up fast enough and retreated out of Crawford and his gun's reach.

"Greetings. We're Authentique. And you're dead."

* * *

The story is going insane? Big laughs there. Lots of new schocks, no? Authentique made their big appearance, how long is Manx going to be in that chiller? The poor kitty… And Schuldich is a Harvard graduate? What's going on? Stay tune to find out!

(Thank you for the review! I love you guys! Lolx) -Tessa


	3. Chapter 3 There Goes Manx

Chapter 3 – There Goes; Manx

The situation at hand couldn't get any worse. Here's the 4-1-1. Authentique came, Ken was left to drive with his kindergarten driving skill and Farfarello, who, by the way, is strapped snuggly in his straight jacket without his trusty knives, was supposed to protect him. Manx? Still in the chiller. The cat? Safely tucked away in a dust bin. Our guys, Rex and Birman? Well, let's just say they're not doing too well.

"You little vixen! I swear, if you ever go near my Crawford again, I'm gonna make your sorry ass pay…" cursed Schuldich, moving at top speed to match the little girl who-just-totally-kissed-Crawford-right-under-his-nose.

"Say – if I didn't know any better, I'll say you're jealous, dead jealous," laughed the little girl in a deep, rich Brittish accent.

_Odd… she doesn't look English… she looks, Asian_… _Ugh, great. Now, I'm getting the accent…_ - Schuldich radiated to the whole group.

Had Crawford been less busy himself, he would've definitely payed more attention to that comment. Unfortunately, it was taking both him and Aya to keep up with 'that' guy in 'that' business suit. This was one of those times, he just wished he had Nagi's power.

"Ugh!" spat Aya, along with a few drops of blood. It seems that the 'that' guy in 'that' business suit had hit him right at the spot, where he was stabbed the few weeks before.

"I'm sorry… did I hit a… 'tender spot'?" the criminal whispered, somewhat sensuously, into Aya's ear.

Aya hissed and cursed before using his weapon to probe himself up and slash it across himself. Maybe Aya's skill was better than anyone would've expected. Or he was pure lucky. The movement caught 'that' guy in 'that' business suit totally off-guard and Aya's blade made a tiny trickle of blood dripped from the enemy's cheek.

_No way, he should've seen that coming… That was a grade-kid's move!_ – announced Aya across the 11-people bond. Although, sad to say, Manx doesn't really know what was going on.

Crawford seized the chance to shoot some fires. Which were totally bogus 'cause he didn't hit anything.

Meanwhile, Nagi and Omi were having one of the worst time of their lives trying to get to the mime. Apparently, the mime was pulling off a classic – the mirror moves. Whatever moves Nagi and Omi tried, he does exactly the same. Which was weird because, the mime doesn't have any bows and arrows or any telekinetic powers for that matter. But, invisible darts and force keeps flunging them back and giving them a run for their lives each time they try to get the mime. And the weirdest incident has yet to happen.

_SMASH! _– the vases broke due to the sudden impact of Nagi's and Omi's fall.

"I don't get it! How is he doing that?" whined Omi, struggling to get up, after what seems like the hundredth fall.

Before Nagi could response, they caught the mime's movement. The mime in question was moving his hands about, acting as if there was a big box in front of him, right where Nagi and Omi was.

"Great, he's a seriously annoying mime through and through… I've never told anyone this, but I have this weird thing about mimes… They just creep me out…" whispered Nagi, gritting his teeth to hide the pain of being thrown across the van a few moments ago.

Omi moved to stand up but – "OUCH!" he screamed.

Nagi, in alarm of his kitty being in extreme pain (just for the account, that was exaggeration on Nagi's part), quickly try to got up to help him, unfortunately – "YEOWCH!"

It seems that our two pretty boys are trapped in an invbisible box. Courtesy to the ever-irritating mime.

"Get... us... OUT!" screamed Nagi with a powerful telekinetic blow. Of course, the box held both of them snuggly without the powerful force affecting it at all.

So, where's Yohji? Yep, he's busy entertaining the last cute boy.

"You're pretty skillful for someone as young as you are..." smiled Yohji, teasingly.

"You're pretty agile for someone your age..." mocked the boy coyly.

Yohji's wires went all over the van. The boy was easily evading them. And the age comment wasn't helping.

"Done with your toys? Time for mine then..." smirked the boy.

A thin line of laser emerged from the boy's wrist-watch, cutting everything on its way. Yohji had to jump for his life before it hit him.

Birman and Rex were trying hard to make sure nothing happened to the chiller Manx was in. But alas, fate would be for Manx to fall into the hands of Authentique.

"Long Xian! The chiller! Get it!" called 'that' guy in 'that' business suit.

The little girl, who turned out to be Long Xian, immediately scanned around and spotted an obnoxiously large chiller. With even higher speed, she easily skipped and reached the chiller.

Rex and Birman was ready with their guns.

"I'm sorry, but I will have to take your little friend in there!" she giggled with eyes that doesn't smile.

As if on cue, the real reason oblivious to everyone else, Birman fell to the floor of the van and Rex dropped her gun. She turned around and unlocked the chiller.

"Damn! What are you doing?" shouted Schuldich, mustering the fastest run he could.

Too late. The chiller was unlocked.

A barely conscious Manx fell out. Long Xian tried to support Manx against her weight. But gravity just wouldn't let her. Manx fell on top of her, "ugh... Alex! Get her off of me!"

Alex, who turned out to be the cute boy who was lasering Yohji off his butt went to get Manx on her feet and dragged her out of the moving van.

At that moment, Schuldich arrived beside Long Xian and grabbed her arm. He stared deep into her eyes and, to his surprise, so did she. He saw her eye color change. From a strikingly beautiful green color of the leaves to red, blood-like, rich color. It was then, something oddly familiar struck Schuldich. A blaring vision of the past. A nightmare that left him sleepless during his childhood. A flair memory.

There she was. A pretty little girl around his age. Dancing around, with a crown made out of cherry blossoms that made her red hair fall pale in comparison, under the shady willow tree. She was laughing, with him. The two of them, singing...

"A little princess, hair of fire, lips of rose... locked far away in her filthy tower. Who will come to escort her, who will befriend her? Who will take her away? Won't someone come and safe her?"

The lyrics swam around their laughter. Living a bloody afternoon far behind.

Two Hours Later-

The Schwarz' residence.

"Schu?" a familiar voice whispered.

Slowly, and painfully, Schuldich force his eyes open. Slowly, the image of Yohji came to focus.

"Ugh..." groaned Schuldich, rubbing his head with his right hand, "what happened?"

"Typical question..." snorted Nagi in annoyance.

"Nagi... he's injured, be nicer..." scoffed Omi in a somewhat polite tone.

"You want to know what happen? Birman is unconscious and Rex is in a no-go condition, she's like one of those walking dummy you see on tv and oh yeah, before I forgot, you fainted right in front of the little girl, who, by the way, left you a message." Grumbled Ken trying to appease Farfarello who were irritated he didn't get to fight.

"I did what..?" the words came rumbling out of Schuldich.

"Fainted. You fainted and gave me a heart attack..." whispered Yohji into Schuldich's ear.

"'Do you remember? Do you remember now? Won't someone come and safe her? Won't someone come and safe me?' that was her message. It was really weird, she was whispering it exclusively for you but we heard it through the bond... Almost as if she was saying it over the bond... Any way to explain that?" asked Crawford, a bit sour that Yohji was all over Schuldich, but of course, wasn't showing any of it.

"I don't know... I seem to remember a girl from my younger days at Rosenkreuz about my age who looks just like her... But that can't be... I mean, she would be around my age now, wouldn't she?" stuttered Schuldich over his pounding head.

Aya came in with a tray of hot tea. "Well, Manx is gone... we have absolutely no idea if she's alive or dead... I don't think we should be thinking about your happy little childhood..."

"Ugh, for your information, I didn't have a 'happy little childhood' but yeah, Manx is gone..." spat Schuldich, sipping his pipping hot tea in disgust.

"One thing there though, we know Authentique aren't just a bunch of D-level Rosenkreuz agents." Remarked Crawford, refusing to make eye contact with Schuldich, God knows why,

"D level? With those powers, they might as well be A level!" snorted Nagi, pushing away his cup of tea.

"Well, we know that girl is called Long Xian, so she's definitely chinese... That blond guy is Alex and his weapon is laser. And that mime guy, he's good, I mean I saw the two of you getting locked up in nothing and that 'boss'... hmm... tricky..." commented the now fully conscious Schuldich.

"He's a clairvoyant." Said Crawford, flat.

"What?" replied everyone present.

"Aya slashed him. His expression was blank, like he was in some sort of trance, he didn't even feel the cut... he was having a vision..." explained Crawford.

"That's not possible. You still feel pain when you're having visions..." remarked Nagi.

"That's because I was properly trained. And I was taught to still notice my obvious sorrounding when receiving a vision. This is to make sure I don't get killed while having a vision and it serve as my wake-up call during visions I get in battles. You don't understand. Even a grade-A clairvoyant will be totally oblivious to their surrounding if they weren't trained how to still keep in touch with real world during visions. He didn't feel it-" blabbed Crawford, which was so totally wasn't like his cool self.

"He isn't trained..." finished Schuldich, "we saw it wrong, they're powerful, but totally clueless in direct combats. If what Sakura said were true, that would make sense. They weren't trained at all!"

"Exactly... and they got away without being trained... Just think of what'll happen if they were trained." Sighed Crawford, gulping down his tea while rubbing his temples.

"That was how they knew Manx was in the chiller, wasn't it?" inquired little Omi.

"Long Xian. You missed her powers..."stated Aya suddenly, eyes as if he just stumbled upon something.

"Now that you mention it, I couldn't stop her..." Schuldich replied, "because I couldn't read her mind at all..."

Sorry it took some time… Ooo, and sorry to Ken's fans for making him seem a teeny bit stupid (alright – a lot, but hey, that's entertainment, no?) Hope you enjoy this one, and, just out of curiousity, how many of you felt the pinch when Long Xian actually kissed Crawford? The mysteries are going to unfold in the next chapter!

Long Xian – literally translated into Dragon fairy, sorry, my chinese is VERY bad.

Alex – short form of Alexander, I just thought it really suit him.

More romance and action coming soon! Tessa (Please keep those reviews coming!)


End file.
